the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Password
"The Password" is the eighteenth episode of Season 3 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the ninety-fourth episode overall. Synopsis After learning that Anais is Richard's favorite child, Gumball and Darwin are determined to take the title from her. Plot The episode starts off with Gumball, Darwin, and Anais getting out of bed and start fighting over the computer. They finally realize that they now have a password installed onto their computer. Richard then tells them about the password and him trying not to be the bad cop of the situation (Nicole actually was the one behind it). Gumball and Darwin then kick Anais out of the room to figure out the password. Gumball types in "PASSWORD" for the password thinking that it is the password. The password he typed in is wrong so Gumball suggests that they use their heads literally. They both slam their heads into the keyboard into the password box. Then they get a hint that says "Favorite Child". Gumball types in his name but it is wrong. Darwin types in his name afterwards which the password is still wrong. Gumball and Darwin then run up to Anais asking her who would be the favorite child if Gumball and Darwin were not. They then realize that it is Anais who is the favorite child. So they run back to the computer and type in "Anais" as the password. The password is correct making Gumball and Darwin disappointed. Gumball and Darwin start thinking of what they can do to make Richard like them both, while at the dinner table eating breakfast. They come up with trying to be nice, then they freakishly smile at Richard. Richard runs to the kitchen because he is scared of their weird smiles telling them he is going to make another sandwich. Gumball tells him that he and Darwin will make the sandwich for him instead. Darwin and Gumball then carry Richard to the kitchen table. Darwin tries to let Richard sit down while Gumball makes his sandwich. Richard accidentally gets his teeth stuck to the table while Gumball presents him a huge sandwich. Darwin pulls Richard so his teeth can get unstuck from the table. Gumball shoves the sandwich into Richard's mouth. He assumes he is not swallowing it because it is too dry, making Gumball squirt a bottle of mayo into his mouth. Gumball and Darwin realize he is choking. In order to save Richard, Gumball tries to perform the Heimlich maneuver on Richard but he does not manage to do it, telling Darwin that their father is too fat. Gumball and Darwin try to jump on his stomach to make him puke the sandwich out. Richard then throws up the sandwich all the way to the roof. Gumball and Darwin try to give Richard a bath, but he declares that he does not need a bath. He also claims he should not get into the water with candles around him. Then Richard slips on a bar of soap and grabs the shower curtain, which makes a candle fall on top of Richard, catching him on fire. Richard jumps into the bathtub, trying to put out the fire. However, his skin starts burning due to the hot water. Richard decides to escape from Gumball and Darwin so he can have a moment of peace and quiet. He gets into his car but its surprised when he understands he is not alone. He finds out that Cube Dog is inside of his car, preparing it to attack him. The dog attacks Richard, which is later confirmed to be another plan by Gumball and Darwin. Darwin wonders how a dog attacking Richard would work. Gumball explains that they are going to save him. Gumball decides to throw a steak so the dog would run and get it. However, instead of the dog, Richard actually gets off the car and crosses the street to go catch it. Unfortunately, something off screen runs over Richard. Gumball and Darwin then show Richard an edited video that they made of Anais saying bad things about him. Richard is hurt about what Anais "confesses" in the video, assuming that it was real. Then there is a piece of the video of Darwin talking about the plan, making Richard angry. Richard then tells Gumball and Darwin to go into their rooms. Gumball and Darwin storm off telling Richard that Nicole was their favorite parent. Later on, they are all eating dinner Nicole was saying how Gumball and Darwin's day was. Gumball and Darwin ignore her then Nicole said the same thing to Richard. Richard responded about how he was the bad cop and saying that he was the second favorite parent. Nicole did not know what he was talking about. Richard then explained to her about the favorite thing going on. Richard asks both Gumball and Darwin to get into the car. Nicole snatches both Gumball and Darwin and takes them to go get the computer instead. Then Richard grabs Gumball and Darwin from Nicole's car and puts them both in his car without unbuckling their seatbelts. Once Richard starts driving Nicole gets slung across the street. Nicole tells both Gumball and Darwin to jump out the window and get into her car. Gumball tells her that would be insane to do. Nicole then tells Richard to stop the car. Richard ignores her then Nicole jumps onto the roof of the car and then smashes the cars windows open and reaches for Gumball and Darwin. Nicole then tries to play I Spy with them to let them calm down. Gumball and Darwin tell her that there is a Truck coming towards them. Nicole moves over then drives to Ripley 2000 to pick up the computer before Richard does. Richard crashes into the store and tells Nicole to let go of the computer. Nicole and Richard then fight over this then Darwin commands them to stop. Larry is glad that the two have stopped fighting because someone had to pay for the damage. Nicole then pays with a cracker (instead of the credit card) for the damage. At home Richard tells Nicole about everything and tells her that he made PASSWORD the password, Gumball and Darwin then realizes that Anais actually was the one who changed the password. Gumball and Darwin run upstairs to find Anais on the computer. Anais then tells them that she changed the password. Gumball and Darwin are filled with rage and explode as Anais walks away smugly. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Nicole *Anais *Richard Supporting Characters *Cartax *Minivan Minor Characters *Cube Dog *Pantsbully *George *Librarian *Larry *Newspaper Employee (cameo) *Cupcake Woman Trivia *When Gumball and Darwin jump on Richard so he could spit out the sandwich, it is similar to Darwin poking Gumball's belly so he could spit out the dirty water in "The Wand." Continuity *Vampire Richard from "The Game" reappears. *The shoe in Gumball's sandwich from "The Responsible" reappears. *Footage from "The Finale," "The Job," "The Plan," "The Flakers," and "The Remote" can be seen during Anais' "saying bad things" montage. *A poster of How to Ratatwang Your Panda can be seen in Ripley 2000. *This is the fourth time Nicole showed off her athletic skills. The first three times were in "The DVD," "The Remote," and "The Mothers." *The face Gumball made when he was mocking Anais in the breakfast scene is the same face he wanted Darwin to identify in "The Bet." *The car chase scene is similar to the ones in "The Authority" and "The Ape." *This episode's plot is very similar to that of "The Remote," in which Anais tricks the Wattersons to get her way. Cultural References *The music used in the beginning of the episode is a portion of the "William Tell Overture." *The square-shaped swirl icon on the desktop is a reference to an audio file mixing software called "MixPad." *The smiles Gumball and Darwin make look similar to Ben Drowned, a popular Gaming Creepypasta icon. *Gumball and Darwin stating that they will finish each other's sandwiches is a reference to the song "Love is an Open Door" from Disney's Frozen. *The black poster of a face with red eyes and evil grin in Ripley 2000 greatly resembles "The Guy," the mascot of the popular heavy metal band Disturbed. *Richard Watterson's use of "PASSWORD" as his password refers to the fact that it is one of the most common, and therefore worst passwords found on the Internet. In 2013, "PASSWORD" was unseated from first place by 123456. *At the end of the episode, when Gumball realizes they have all been tricked, he remarks "Clever girl..." This is a reference to the movie Jurassic Park, where the park's game warden says the same thing after getting outmaneuvered by velociraptors. *Near the end when Anais walks out of the room and Gumball and Darwin explode, you can hear the main guitar riff from Led Zeppelin's "Kashmir." Her confident, casual strut is a popular movie trope, known as the Unflinching Walk, in which an action hero walks away from something he/she has just blown up without reacting. Goofs/Errors *In the photo of Gumball, Darwin, and Anais on the computer, Gumball's arm is impossibly long. *When Darwin and Gumball were mad at Anais for changing the password of the computer at the end of the episode, Darwin's eyelashes are missing at one point. *The toothpaste tube that was part of the sandwich the boys made for Richard phased through his mouth for a couple of frames when the two shoved the entire sandwich down his mouth. pt-br:A Senha es:La Contraseña fr:Le mot de passe Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes